The Call of the Order
by Rachel Lily Potter
Summary: This is a cross over fic of Harry Potter and digimon, anyway who Rachel? And what has she got to do with Harry? And where was she before this? Read and find out .


This is a cross over fic of Harry Potter and digimon, anyway who Rachel? And what has she got to do with Harry? And where was she before this? Read and find out .

Ok I don't own Harry Potter that is owned by JK Rowling, I also do not own digimon,

But I do own Rachel Lily Potter, well that is me actually, I happen to actually be named Rachel Potter and then when Harry Potter Series came out I got my middle name 'Lily'. Anyway no I have not got green eyes or a scar on my head but I do have the hair, and it is a bit calmer then Harry's I mean a bit calmer, Ok enough's enough on with the story.

Chapter 1: - The Call of the Order

Mimi's POV

The younger digidestined sat in the park waiting for the older group to arrive.

Davis, TK and Cody say on the dry grass while Ken lent onto the tree which they sat by. Kari was talking with a purple haired girl (black roots were showing as the purple hair dye wore off) this girl was Yolei Inoue, or now better known as Rachel Potter, that would explain the hair, eyes and the scar.

I think I should back up and explain. It all begun after Molomytismon was defeated. Yolei had started to isolate herself from the rest of the group, as they had been close friends for a few years, the rest of the younger group started to feel concerned for her, a few times Ken and Davis even tried following her but only to be caught by her and having her lose her trust in them.

Now since most of the community in Japan was a witch or wizard, and only a few Muggles lived in the whole country, it was thought to make sense that it would be safer for those few Muggles to know about the magical community, as it is the only full country that is completely magical aside for a few expectations. Of course the Muggles are not allowed to inform anyone who does not know about the magical community, if they decide to do it their memory will be cleared instantly and the Ministry of Magic will be informed due to the linked charm.

We all thought Yolei to be a Muggle or the more accurate term would be a squib because the Inoue's are purebloods. But we were wrong, very wrong.

As it started to become too much for Yolei and after much thought she decided to get us all together and tell us, the old and new digidestined. We all went to the digital world.

Flashback

_Yolei walked up to the rest of the digidestined old and new, and sat down to complete the circle of friends, she looked very nervous about something._

'_Yolei?' questioned a very concerned Kari; Yolei looked up at her but did not answer, so Kari continued, 'what's up? You've been hiding lately avoiding us and all, keeping secrets from us, what's wrong don't you trust us anymore,' sweet Kari, she voiced what we all had been thinking, she also seemed to have hit the nail on the head, for Yolei was gaping at her, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfishes as she tried to answer but no sound came out._

'_N...No...o' she finally managed to stutter as she found her voice, 'that's not true, I do trust you, it's just that ... well ... it's just that... that's the reason I called all of you here,' she tried to find words for what she wanted to say, everyone waited without interrupting._

'_Well to start off, I am not a squib like you all think I am, I don't know why you think that, I may not have done magic, but you should know magic is not allowed to be used out of school until you are in sixth grade and anyway I would not have been chosen by the digital world if I did not present some kind of magical talent,' Ken tried to interrupt, he felt guilty for being the one who had suggested that she might be a squib because she did not do magic, then again she had just said magic is not permitted in the holidays, and Yolei went to a different school then the rest of them, and they were now allowed to do magic outside of school and in the holidays. But Yolei was not going to let him interrupt her well prepared speech, 'No Ken, I don't need your pity or crocodile tears so just keep that trap shut. And I'm not finished yet, also I fortunately an NOT an Inoue.'_

_We were all shocked for two reasons, Yolei never spoke to Ken like that, was used to be her all time crush and might still be, and she also respected him for being a smart genius, and the second thing was, of course Yolei was an Inoue, she how much ever may not want to be, but that was what she was, I was fearing for her sanity and was about to comment on it, but Davis beat me to it._

_'Err...Yolei? Are you sure you are sane? Of course you are an Inoue, I don't blame you for not wanting to be one, but still ...,' Davis trailed of as Yolei gave him a strain look, 'oh! I'm insane right? Stupid too am I? Well we will soon see who will be laughing, well I might not actually get the chance to be the one because I might already have clogged my plots,' Yolei was pissed, I swear I saw steam come out of her eyes, they had thinned to slits, we could all tell she was pissed, and we knew it was not wise to challenge a pissed off Yolei, it would be suicide._

_'Yolei... we didn't mean it that way... and don't say that ... your not going to die if I can help it ... you're my friend and I will always stick by you no matter what the circumstances or the cost!' of course Davis would risk talking to a pissed Yolei, he wasn't chosen to be the digidestined of Courage and Friendship for nothing, but I didn't expect something so smart to come out of Davis' mouth and I don't think anybody else did either, but we were glad all the same because Yolei wasn't pissed anymore and I could have sworn I saw a smile tug at the corner of he mouth._

_'Anyway, I didn't mean to bite your head off, sorry,' she looked ashamed of herself, but Kari told her it was quite alright, as long as she didn't do it again, with that over Yolei continued._

_'As I said I am not an Inoue, it seems that I am adopted, well more like I was kidnapped, my real name is Rachel Potter, yes I am a Potter one of the last two living, as you all know the great Harry Potter, which makes it easier for me to tell you what I have to say. Yes I am the twin sister of Harry Potter, well I was also meant to go live with Muggles in Surrey but I was kidnapped before Hagrid could rescue me, so he thought it best to take Harry to safety first instead of losing both of us to the kidnappers who actually happen o be death eaters, while I grew up with my enemies here in Japan, Harry lived with our dear Muggle relatives the Dursleys, well none of us were better of really, we both were treated like scum, anyway I was forced to dye my hair to match the family colour and also wear contacts, but I don't see ant point since I am a Metamorphous. But know since Sirius Black, yes I know you all think he is a criminal, but he was innocent, he was framed for murders he did not commit , anyway since his murder in the hands of his dear death eater cousin Bellatrix, Harry has been depressed I can feel it through our blood connection and since we keep in touch and Dumbledore is being a crack-pot old fool towards Harry, I have a score to settle with dear Albus, well I think that's enough babbling,' with that Yolei or should I say Rachel went quite. A stunned silence had followed afterwards._

End Flashback

I walked around the park deep in thought, all the older digidestined had arrived, and silently I walked over to them.

'Ah, hello Mimi you looked deep in thought so I thought against it to disturb you,' Rachel said with a nod.

'Anyway, straight to the point I'm going back to London, special call from the order, I'm needed there,' Rachel informed.

'WHAT!,' a very shocked Ken burst out, well Ken is not usually one of those people who burst's out he always keeps his calm, but unknown to Rachel, Ken was actually rather taken to the young British heroine, what with her jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, I mean she actually looks up to me, she herself attracts attention like bees to honey, I mean even other females they all look up to her and want to be just like her, don't get me wrong she hates the attention mind you. Anyway Rachel was looking at Ken in a shocked way with one eyebrow raised, but Ken being the genius he is quickly tried to cover it up.

'I mean, it's far too dangerous ... you can't go,' he tried to reason.

'Actually I don't care how dangerous it is, the worst that can happen is death right, well I'm protected against the Avada Kedavra,' Rachel countered back.

'Rachel, I think we should all go, I mean it's quite dangerous in Britain what with You-Know-Who on the loose, so we will go with you. At least I will, and I think Ken is also willing to, how about it huh?' Davis butted in with yet another smart idea, as everyone at once agreed to go with Rachel.

Rachel turned to him, took out her wand and pointed it at him, a sudden hush fell over the group as they watched, Davis gaped at her, then she spoke.

'What have you done with the real Davis?' she questioned him in a threatening voice,

'Hey! It is me! Just because I came up with a good idea doesn't mean I'm somebody else! It's not my fault I'm always being thick!' he looked ready to run for it, but an amused smile started to spread over Rachel's face, Davis was relieved to know Rachel did something as friendly as smile, then he broke into the famous Davis grin as he realised Rachel was only acting.

'Anyway, I know there is no use arguing with you because it will do no good, well your not going to change your decisions, I donno it might be worth having friendly faces around with me, so lets go be Davis's plan, but I want all of you to give me your words that you will not go off anywhere on your own or without me, because you don't know the dangers there.' She stated in her usual neutral tone of voice, the one that held no emotion.

When everyone gave her there word, even the digimon, she continued in a thoughtful manner.

'umm ... ok, well I'll just get you all permission from your schools, and then we will leave in another two days, that will give you enough time to gather all the materials you will require, anyway Cody don't worry about underage magic, we will all be transferring to Hogwarts, and you will be able to use magic,' Rachel explained all of this as her face turned back to the emotionless expression she always held.

Next chapter will be about the journey and other stuff.

Well I wrote this chapter in one day, the same day I got the idea, you know that is pretty good for me since I take weeks to write one chapter, anyway if you want more, you know the drift you review I update.

Also I need help to come up with a title.

Rachel


End file.
